Flirty Rita
'Flirty Rita '''is the 56th episode of Season 28. Summary Elena starts to become jealous of Rita when she sees her flirting with Mateo, and now she’s beginning to think that maybe Connor and Naomi are right about not trusting her (Rita). Plot The episode begins at the Avalor Palace where everyone is getting things ready for the Sunflower Festival, which is only a week away, and everyone was excited for it! Meanwhile, Rita was searching for Mateo so she could ask him to help her with the castle jewel room again (just so she can try to steal the Crown Jewels again), until she saw him. Then, as she approached Mateo, Rita started flirting with him just to try and convince him to help her get to the jewel room again, just when Elena appeared and saw this happening when she was about to ask Mateo to help her with something. Then seeing Mateo with Rita was starting to make Elena act different towards her, like she was becoming jealous or something. However, she just brushed it off and walked off anyway, but she couldn’t help but feel this emotion that she was feeling. Inside, Kwazii was helping by fixing the dresses with his magic needle, just as he saw Elena come in and he could see that her aura looked envy green meaning that she was jealous, but of who? In the kitchen, Elena was helping Sofia bake the festivities treats when Mateo, with Rita, holding him by the arm, came in to see how the goodies are coming out. Sofia replied politely that they're doing great, but Elena didn't seem to respond as she only had her eye laid on Rita holding Mateo's arm, and she held out her hand to grab a sunflower-shaped cookie and take a bite out of it. Seeing her eat it, Elena snaps at her that the cookies are for the festival, not for her own enjoyment. Elena couldn't believe how rude she acted, so she apologizes to Rita for that outburst and she and Sofia give her some samples to enjoy. After they left to enjoy the cookies, Elena still couldn’t shake that jealous feeling off her chest as she decides to keep an eye on Mateo and Rita. Naomi guesses that her friend must be jealous after Elena left the kitchen. Outside in the garden, Rita and Mateo were enjoying the cookies but unknowingly to them that Elena was watching behind a column, and the more she saw, the more jealous she was becoming. But she shook her head and said to herself that Mateo and Rita are just being friends and having fun, that’s all, as she lets out a sigh. Although, she decides to keep a close eye on them. A montage is then played of Rita and Mateo hanging out together but not knowing that Elena was spying on them, and things were getting pretty awkward when she watched Rita getting all flirty with Mateo, but she (Elena) was mostly getting more jealous by the minute. Later, Elena was already having enough of Mateo hanging out with Rita, so she decides to take him away from her to have a little talk with him, as Elena pulled Mateo away from Rita. As they were away from Rita, Elena and Mateo were talking as she tries to explain to him that he’s starting become too attached to Rita. But Mateo is just hanging with Rita as a friend, and begins to believe that Elena is jealous of her, much to Elena’s shock and disbelief, as she protests that she’s not and that she doesn't want Rita to keep flustering him as she says that he's suppose to help with the festival. Mateo protests that he is and retorts to Elena that maybe she needs to stop being jealous, as she takes that as an offense, just when he realized that he accidentally hurt her feelings and just when he was about to apologize, Elena runs off to her room. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical aura reading * Levitation * Decor Dazzle * Magic Needle * Flower Power Characters * Trivia * This episode takes place a week before ''Rise of the Sorceress from Elena of Avalor. * The montage of Mateo and Rita is based on the montage of Bunnicula and his bride’s montage, although the montages are different from each other. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Mateo Category:Rivalry Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Bunnicula Category:Episodes focusing on Naomi Category:Episodes with images Category:Elena of Avalor images Category:Season 28 images Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Flirting images Category:Couple images Category:Images from shows Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons